


繁殖期，请注意

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个告诫冒险者要好好穿装备的故事魔界花×公式光





	繁殖期，请注意

今年库尔扎斯的晴天很多，气温也比以往高了些，灵灾的影响似乎在渐渐消退。  
光之战士刚在巨龙首营地受了盛情款待，胃袋被奶茶松饼填满，再被暖暖的阳光一晒，慵懒就从骨子里冒了出来。  
下午还需要去一趟格里达尼亚的花店，他想趁着天气暖和，给常年白雪覆盖的营地添点色彩。还好路途不远，道上也没什么凶猛的怪物，战士放下他的战斧，背上一张弓就出发了。  
库尔扎斯常年累月的积雪映着阳光，带着些许细闪，有点像大片的糖霜奶油。鲜为人知的，光之战士是个甜食爱好者，也因此他对巨龙首的奶茶、可可、曲奇难以抗拒。吃得太多了，运动一下似乎也不错……他暗自思索着，四周并没有人，他小小的放肆应该没有人会注意……他卸下肩甲，活动下筋骨，猛吸一口气——然后扑进了厚厚的雪层中。  
寒意缕缕钻进不算厚实的衣裳，光之战士打了个激灵一跃而起，掀起纷纷扬扬的雪屑，冰晶反射着日照熠熠发光。平原人男在闪光中有那么一瞬的失神，这似乎是个人造钻石星辰的好方法。将鼻子上的一小撮雪抹掉，他又撒欢似的扑进了雪堆。  
有句话是那么说的，乐极生悲。当突如其来的失重感袭击前庭时，光之战士才意识到情况不妙。这是一个被雪层遮掩的洞口，而洞内，魔界花伸出了触手绑住了自投罗网的入侵者。  
反射性地去从背后抽出斧头却扑了个空，光才想到自己出发前的愚蠢举动。而轻巧的战弓在天翻地覆中已经飞出去掉在了远处。赤手空拳的光愤懑地锤了几下绑住自己的触手，只造成双手也被禁锢的结果。  
魔界花张着嘴，也不知是不是在观察着送上门来的猎物。它探出细小一点的触手，沿着人男肌肉的曲线一路触碰下去。  
光察觉到了异样，他早已做好了被塞进嘴里的准备，绷紧了浑身的肌肉准备给这个大嘴巴一顿痛击，然而这个魔物迟迟没有下一步举动，只是不断用触手骚扰。  
忍受着黏糊的触手的撩拨，光努力让心绪沉静下来……只要做好准备，掌握了敌人的意图，总有办法脱困。  
魔界花终于动了。他将光摆到了脸前——如果那张只长着一张大嘴的器官可以成为脸的话，这距离实在是过于近了，如果光的手能动，那他肯定会挥拳狠狠砸上去……很可惜，魔界花的束缚过于大力，并没有给他这个机会。  
近在咫尺的距离让光被魔物口中吐出的浊气熏得胃内翻滚，臌胀闹腾的胃分散了他的注意力，因此他没能躲过魔界花的“湿吻”。  
“魔界花居然有舌头。”当他被魔界花舔过颜面时，一个不合时宜的想法冒了出来。腥臭的唾液糊在脸上，饶是糙惯了的战士都没能忍住，吐了出来。洞内的气味变得更糟糕了，光终于是无力地垂下头，紧绷的肌肉也放松了下去。  
感觉到抓住的猎物不再反抗，魔物继续动作。通过刚才一番试探，它已经知道了人类的哪里是孕育幼苗的绝佳场所。两根粗壮的触手一左一右缠住大腿，向两边打开，末梢灵活的从裤腰钻了进去。  
大腿上传来黏糊湿润的触感，光脑海中蹦出一个不可置信的念头。就算是艾欧泽亚大陆上见识最多的冒险者，也从未遇到过这种情况，只听过黑衣森林南部的守林人说，冰雪消融乍寒初暖的时候，是魔界花的繁殖期，他们会寻找温床产卵。  
显然，平原人男，这个猎物，被列入了温床的范围。  
光不知道温床要怎么培养，但他知道绝不是好事，所以开始挣扎。  
这当然是徒劳的。魔界花唾液中的毒素已经渗入了体内，神经被麻痹，肌肉被松弛，繁殖期特有的催情效果也开始作用。尽管触觉嗅觉视觉带来的都是恶心的感受，性欲却违背中枢神经，高昂起来。  
缠在大腿上的触手一番探索后，终于是将裤子扒了下去，半勃的阴茎颤颤巍巍地暴露在空气中，又很快被爬来的触手绕上，来回滑动着。另一边，缠着手臂的触手也延长，绕过腋下，伸进衣服，圈住早已变硬挺立的乳头。  
“嗯哼”两处最敏感的地方被照顾着，情欲上头的光不自知地发出呻吟，腰无意识地耸动，甚至暗地里渴望更多。  
魔界花，不去在意他可怖的外表的话，可以说是相当纤细的——他察觉到了猎物细微的情绪变化，体贴的用带着吸盘的触手代替了单纯缠绕着的枝条，将人男变硬的性器裹了进去，吸盘贴上肉棒蠕动着，分泌的粘液提供了足够的润滑作用，使得这场以繁殖为目的的异种相奸称得上温柔。  
此时毒素已经完全麻痹了神经，这位骁勇善战的冒险者已经沦为了欲望的仆从。他遵从欲望，在魔界花给他制造的肉壁中抽插着，毫不压抑地发出呻吟声。魔物配合着他的频率收缩着触手内壁，用吸盘刺激着龟头，吮吸着鼓胀的囊袋。  
“唔……啊！”一声闷哼之后，光射了出来，积攒了许久的精液灌满了狭小的空间，溢了出来。  
不知道是精液浓厚的气味还是冒险者高潮时难以抑制的抽搐刺激了魔界花，它加快了侵占的速度。触手划过会阴，抵上因情动一张一缩的后穴。如同冷血动物划过肌肤般的触感，不应期的光倒吸一口气，几乎是要清醒过来，但敏感的会阴将触感诚实地转化为调情的触碰，铺天盖地涌来的欲望又将光卷入沉溺其中。  
生殖管在被前列腺液浸湿的入口处打了几个圈，借着精液的润滑探入进去，起初还只是个尖端，愈加深入，触手变越粗，将狭窄的肠壁撑的满满的。这单纯的侵略显然不能给男人任何快感，被强行打开的痛楚和肿胀驱使着光本能的抵抗起来，他向前拱起身子试图让触手划出体外——当然这是徒劳的，粗大的生殖管已经插入的够深，光滑的外侧甚至分化出小小的倒刺勾住了嫩软的肠肉。因此光的战士只是给他带来了更深的痛感。  
“啊！”这位坚强的战士终于是因为痛感发出了呻吟，体内深处传来的剧痛支配了神经，他再也无力抵抗，瘫软了下去。  
魔物探索着男人体内的构造，为卵寻找合适的着床点。另一方面，它还有余裕去照顾猎物的性致，毕竟这也关系到了孵化的成功率。它换上吸盘照顾人男的胸，战士原本就凸出的胸肌现在似乎又饱满了一些，泛着不自然的潮红。深褐色的乳头被吸盘照顾着，胀大了两圈，凸显出当中的乳孔，似乎下一秒就会分泌出乳汁。不过怪物不知道人类是以乳汁哺育后代的，它只是本能的对孔洞执着。  
它用身上最细软的触须钻了进去——现在，男人身上几乎所有孔洞都被占据了。触须并没有探很深，它左右逡巡着，将乳头调戏的如同石头般坚硬。下身挺翘的阴茎没能逃过一劫，只是从马眼钻入的触须要深的更长。它从尿道一路向下，隔着软肉触碰到了男人最敏感的腺体。  
快感过电般的席卷全身，人男从未有过如此体验，最原始的性快感将他送上高潮——但射精的通道此时被堵住，无处宣泄的欲火在体内暴乱。  
“呜……嗯……”战士闷哼着，他感受到后穴有液体流了下去，带来瘙痒和不满。  
魔物也察觉到自己的生殖管被什么液体铺头盖脸浇了一遍，也不知它是否有大脑来理解这一系列变化的因果，它只知道对于温床而言水分是必须的，既然能通过刺激猎物获得水分，那它何乐而不为呢？  
于是在肉棒中活动的触手愈发活跃，不停的刺激着前列腺。生殖管在后穴也配合着戳刺同一个地方。体内最敏感的地方被前后夹击着，灭顶的快感一波又一波袭来，配合着毒素，俘获了光身上每一个细胞。  
他沉沦进了性欲，不再压抑呻吟，不再抵抗，忠实的摇动着腰肢，肠壁饥渴的咬紧粗壮的生殖管，只为了获取更多快乐。

不知过了多久，魔界花察觉到了生殖管所处的环境已经算得上的湿润温暖，柔软的肉壁已经成为理想的着床点。  
将已经射空的猎物放倒在铺满污液的地面上，抬高他的臀部摆出一个适合受孕的姿势，魔物终于完成了最后一步。  
一枚金黄色的卵从生殖管中滑出，落入肠道，肠壁无自觉地欢迎着新的客人，热情的裹住它吞进深处。又是一枚，又是一枚，又是一枚。魔界花不知道这具身体能容纳多少它的孩子，直到后穴被填满，穴口被最后一个卵撑的无法闭合，它抽出了生殖管。  
又需要找下一个猎物了。


End file.
